Episode 824
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro - Franky | rating = | rank = }} "The Rendezvous - Luffy, a One-on-One at His Limit" is the 824th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy fights against Charlotte Counter, but despite his best effort, his hunger causes him to be easily overpowered. Meanwhile, Brook reveals to the Sanji Retrieval Team that he successfully transcribed Big Mom's Poneglyphs. As the team prepares to find Sanji, Jinbe states that they should reach him before the wedding, as there is a plot going on behind the scenes that will plunge it into chaos. He reveals that Pekoms was caught up in this scheme, which resulted in him being shot by Bege. In the Whole Cake Chateau, the Vinsmokes celebrate by drinking lots of alcohol, and outside in Sweet City, Bobbin is shot by a mysterious gunman while pursuing Sanji. Sanji reaches the outskirts of Sweet City where Luffy promised to wait for him, but cannot find Luffy. However, he finally locates the unconscious Luffy by the remains of Kingbaum after hearing his stomach rumble. Long Summary Despite receiving brutal punches from Charlotte Counter, Luffy keeps getting up and fighting back. Counter continues to overpower him and beat him relentlessly, but the starving Luffy still does not relent. After slamming Luffy into the ground, Counter prepares to unleash a finishing blow as he covers his forearm in Busoshoku Haki. Luffy receives this punch, but to Counter's surprise, he manages to stand his ground and punch Counter in the face as well. However, Luffy's punch has little impact and Counter quickly retaliates. In the Mirro-World, Brook is still shocked over what just happened to him. Pedro apologizes for putting him in a dangerous situation where he ended up in Big Mom's clutches, but Brook simply responds by opening his skull and taking out the copies of Big Mom's Poneglyphs. He states that he knew he had to complete this mission now, as they would otherwise have to start a war with the Big Mom Pirates if they wanted to try again. The Sanji Retrieval Team is absolutely astounded that Brook managed to get into Big Mom's most tightly guarded room and emerge with the printings. They congratulate him, with Brûlée and Diesel being shocked to learn of Brook's actions. With one of their objectives completed, the Sanji Retrieval Team prepares to complete their other goal of finding Sanji. However, none of the mirrors around them see Sanji, and he is not in his room. Nami then suspects that Sanji is outside in the field where he fought with Luffy, and the mention of their fight shocks Chopper. Jinbe understands why a fight might have happened, knowing that Sanji likely came to reunite with his family for a reason. However, he states that they should find Sanji quickly, as there is a plot going on that will unleash chaos during the wedding tomorrow. He reveals that Pekoms was caught up in this scheme, causing him to be shot by Bege, although he was saved from death in the ocean by Jinbe and his crew. Out in Sweet City, Bobbin pursues Sanji with malicious intent, but a mysterious gunman comes and shoots him from the shadows. Bobbin is only able to walk a little farther before collapsing, and he curses his mysterious attackers, of which there are three. Inside the Whole Cake Chateau, the bar girls serving the Vinsmoke Family all pass out, much to the disdain of Judge and his sons who are still drinking. Judge decides to call off their drinking for the night, planning to throw another party the next night after the wedding. The Vinsmoke men look forward to reconquering the North Blue with the Big Mom Pirates' support, and note how their failure Sanji is actually helping them achieve this goal. Outside their room, some chess soldiers are ordered to keep watch and make sure none of the Vinsmokes leave during the night as they prepare for the next day's wedding. Sanji reaches the outskirts of Sweet City, and searches for Luffy among the fallen combatants of Big Mom's enraged army. After a long search, he remembers how Luffy threatened to starve to death as he waited in this spot for Sanji's cooking. Sanji shouts for Luffy before falling into despair. However, he hears the sound of a grumbling stomach, and locates the unconscious Luffy leaning against the corpse of Kingbaum. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **More scenes of Luffy's fight with Counter. **An extra scene of Bobbin pursuing Sanji. **Vito shooting Bobbin is shown. *Sanji's search for Luffy is extended in the anime. Site Navigation